Alpha Centauri IV
Alpha Centauri IV (commonly known as Velestus, Centaurus or Al Rijil IV) is the fourth planet in the Alpha Centauri star system, orbiting the primary binary pair of stars, Rigil Kentaurus and Quindar. This world is class M and is home to humanoid inhabitants, including a thriving Federation colony started by Human settlers and other Centauran cultures. ( ; ) Alpha Centauri IV's most distinguishing celestial feature is its series of rings. It has two small moons, Nykos and Tharon, which are home to mining colonies. The planet's atmosphere is an oxygen-nitrogen mix with pressure close to Earth normal. Seventy percent of the planet is covered with water. There are hundreds of small islands scattered across the surface. The average temperature is 26.6° C. Widely varying solar radiation levels, tectonic stress and other problems beset the planet driving the Alpha Centaurans to develop terraforming technology early in their history. Their scientists believe that, over ten million years ago, a third moon orbiting the planet was ripped apart by tidal forces as it descended too close to the planet, producing a rare ring system around the inner planet. The population of Alpha Centauri IV in the early 2360s was around 3 billion people, plus a small human and Vulcan population. Many of the humans living on Alpha Centauri are descended from the first immigrants from Earth, dating all the way back to the 21st century. The capital city is Tarola'n, with features the famous Monument of Visions Art Museum. Alpha Centauri is a major exporter of art and is a popular tourist destination. Their holographic art is highly collectable. Alpha Centauran artists are sought out to design specialized holodeck programs. Two native species have become well known to Federation visitors. The kerra'vein are canine-like animals similar to huskies and the lala'vel, a small winged creature that closely resembles the Terran bat. ( ) :Recent novels state that Alpha Centauri was uninhabited by a native species, and that it was primarily a human colony. Most current ''Star Trek novels use this premise. Star Charts reveals that the human colony of Alpha Centauri was a founding member of the Federation in 2161. Early mentions of the Centauran civilization in revealed they were thought to have been transplanted from Earth by the Preservers. The fact of their Human origin could be used to rationalize the fact that later sources treat the system as a Human colony.'' Locations ; Continents : Ash'ayn • Avara • Bastal • Farain • Great Oreas • Kesta'al • Knu'fyr • Naroth • New America • New Asia • New Europe • Nyria • Shalaven • Tedimah'k ; Bodies of water : B'etha'ein Sea • Farragut River • Ral'einn Sea • Shima'ran Sea • Varan Sea • Varath Sea ; Landmarks : Columns of Ineti • Mount Fera'an • Leroth Islands • Nyrian Pyramids • Garrovick Valley ; Cities and settlements : Aquinasville • Dora'an • • Tarala'n • McIverton • Narva • Ku'ltan • Shadra • Lamenk • Caladia • Vehaxein • Gorek • • Second Try • Gregory's Landing • Chandrik Additional images Connections category:planets category:alpha Quadrant planets category:federation worlds category:fourth planets